A set of heat pipes for solar collectors of the abovementioned type is known. When such heat pipes are manufactured, two sheets are merged with each other, delimiting the reservoirs of the heat pipes. The two sheets are then cut according to the respective external outline of each of the heat pipes. Each respective reservoir is then filled with a heat pipe fluid.
The hot part of the heat pipe is then laid out in a respective solar collector, and the cold part of each respective heat pipe is connected to a pipe for transporting a heat transfer fluid intended to be heated.
However, the heat pipes have a high cost of manufacture. Furthermore, the set of heat pipes presents a risk of warping with the heat transfer fluid transport pipe, when the cold parts of the heat pipes are connected to this pipe, and when the latter lengthens under the effect of temperature.